


Mrs.Commander

by casuallyhardcoreimagines



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes is a Softie, Smut, gabe is VERY protective oh my lord, gabriel reyes loves his WIFE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casuallyhardcoreimagines/pseuds/casuallyhardcoreimagines
Summary: The fearsome Commander Reyes has secret. That secret is that he's got a wife who's a sharpshooter with quick wit, southern charm, and a smile that could make him do anything she wanted.Not that it's anybody's business.But as time goes on and international tension's rise, his secret may be revealed, for better or worse.It might be a good thing to mention she's got a bun in the oven.





	1. Chapter 1

The only one on base who knew Gabriel was married was Jack. The two had bonded during their time in the SEP experiments, often telling stories about their lives in hopes of taking their minds off of the unimaginable pain they were in. Jack would tell Gabe of him family back in Indiana, his hometown so tiny everybody knew each other and they all threw him a going away party the day before he was shipped out. As he spoke about his family farm, trying desperately to ignore his pounding headache and the sweat rolling down his back, Gabriel chuckled. It sounded more like a wheeze, his throat raw from all the coughing and vomiting. 

“Yeah, I know how much manual labor goes into it all, but it sure is worth it.” He smiled wistfully as he spoke, as if thinking of a fond memory.

Jack frowned. “Aren’t you from LA?” Gabriel had told him stories about his family. Born and raised in LA with four little sisters and a mother that raised him with strict rules and a loving hand. Even if he hadn’t known, Jack could tell Gabe was a city boy through and through.

He nodded. “I am, But my wife was born and raised in Texas, spent her whole childhood on a farm until she enlisted.” 

Jack was so shocked for a moment he didn't notice the shooting pain running up and down his spine. “You're _ married? _”

His friend laughed. “Don’t sound so surprised cabrón.” His fingers fumbled with the collar of his shirt before tugging out the chain of his necklace from beneath it. And sure enough, on the chain right next to his dog tags sat a silver wedding band. “I’m pretty lovable when i'm not being pumped full of chemicals like a goddamn lab rat.”

Jack snorted. “I find that hard to believe.” A silence grew over the two as Gabriel ran his finger over his wedding band with a soft smile. “What’s she like?”

Jack was shocked at how happy he looked at that question. Something he never saw during training or in the battlefield from him. 

“She’s my everything.”

Turns out she was military as well. She was stationed somewhere else and dreamt of moving back home when the omnic crisis was over. Her parents planned on moving to Florida for retirement, so once the war was done she would take over the family farm and Gabriel would be right at her side the entire way. 

But things hardly ever go to plan do they?

At the end of the omnic crisis, the world was still in need of Overwatch. And they needed Gabriel Reyes and Jack Morrison to lead them. 

(Name) decided her fighting days were done and it was time for her to settle back into the farm life. Leaving her husband to go on and save the world without her.

“I'll be back at home, waitin’ for you.” She didn’t try to hide the shake in her voice or the tears in her eyes, neither did Gabriel. Their silver wedding bands seemed to glint in the morning sun. The two had just gotten married. Gabriel had agreed to stay with Overwatch, but not until he had gotten back from his honeymoon, which was spent sprucing up the old farm to make it their own home.

One he wouldn't be able to live in for quite some time.

They had spent the last few years fighting side by side, and to be without each other no doubt for years to come wouldn’t be easy. But neither one of them was known to give up when things got rocky. 

He swallowed the lump in his throat and kissed her, he did his best not to think about how this would be the last time he kissed her for who knows how long. Instead he focused on the details of this moment, her little sigh and mango chapstick and the way her hands curled around his. Smaller than his own but just as scared and skilled.

Their dog Brutus, bumped his head against Gabriel’s knee with a whine. He could tell from his owner’s mood that something bad was happening, he just didn’t know what yet. But he would know soon enough when Gabriel got into his car and left the two of them with only each other as company. 

“You come back to us, you hear me?” She tried to demand, but it came out sounding more like a plea. “That’s an order soldier.”

He smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead, she ignored the tears that fell onto her skin as he did. “I’ll do my best, boss.”

He crouched down and scratched Brutus behind the ears. He was still a young pup. A tiny, wrinkled, little pit-bull that had so much energy most of the time Gabriel didn’t know how to handle it. He would miss having chewed up shoes and missing socks from the little heathen. 

“You take care of your mother, you hear me?” The dog seemed to hang off his every word. As if he knew he was being given orders and was a soldier himself. “Don’t give her too much grief, she’s a gentle little flower, even if she doesn't look like it.”

His wife elbowed him in the side. “You know what? Nevermind, i'm not gonna miss you anymore.”

They both knew that was a lie.

  


It would be awhile before he would be able to visit her. Even then he’d have to make up an excuse to do so. Being the wife of commander Gabriel Reyes would paint a big bright target on her back and the last thing he wanted to do was drag her into the dangers of his job when she made it clear her time fighting was done.

He settled into his new role as Commander Reyes well. He was the feared and respected leader on base, more so than Morrison and his pretty poster-boy smile. People parted in the hall when he walked through and conversation stopped when he entered a room. 

He was terrifying. 

Nobody knew that at the end of each night he’d call his sweet southern wife and complain about the hoops he has to jump through for every mission, or the sheer amount of goddamn reports he had to write and _ God _ you’d think the cooks for a government operation fighting to keep the world safe would know how to make a decent _ burger _ but apparently fucking not. He’d hear her laugh at his whining and talk about her day, how miss Gonzales that ran the local bookstore was getting remarried, that Brutus was getting bigger each day and that Wesley (his favorite horse) seemed to be missing him. 

Silly enough to say, he missed them too. He missed it all.

Nobody knew that Gabriel Reyes smiled like a lovesick school boy as he ran his thumb over the wedding band that he kept tucked into his shirt, or that he went to sleep alone and dreamt of the reunion between him of his wife, nothing but tears of joy, bruising kisses and promises that he’d never leave her side again.

Well, nobody knew besides Jack. But that was a secret well kept.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack makes an observation about Gabriel's wife and the newest blackwatch recruit. Gabriel is NOT amused.

“The kid is a damn good sharpshooter but so help me god if he doesn’t get his act straight I will kill him myself.”

Jack poured himself a drink and pointed towards his friend. “I mean, you are the one who brought him in. Kinda brought this mess onto yourself there.”

“Oh fuck you.”

It had become a tradition for the pair that if they were free from mission’s or meetings friday night, they would pour some scotch and talk (note: _complain)_ as they did their last minute paperwork. 

And tonight's main subject was Blackwatch’s newest recruit, Jesse Mccree. 

The southern sharpshooters had a deadly eye, killer reflexes and plenty of potential. The problem was his punk ass attitude and desperate need to always get the last word in with a smug fucking grin. It had been two weeks since he was recruited and Gabriel was on his last whim. Jack seemed all too happy to just sit back and watch his friend go insane.

“You should not be enjoying this that much you ass! Need I remind you he's your subordinate too.”

Jack stopped giggling into his scotch for a moment. Even after being pumped full of chemicals in SEP the farm boy was still a goddamn lightweight. “Im sorry! I’m sorry! I just find the irony of it all _ hilarious.” _

“Irony?” Gabe scoffed as he finished another report. His fingers pressing down with too much pressure as he tapped out his report, he didn’t notice. He was too annoyed with Mcree’s insubordination and Morrison’s smile. “What fucking irony?”

Jack made a noncommittal noise as he sipped his drink. 

“Jaaack?”

A high pitched whine left the strike commanders mouth. “_Weeeeeeeeeeeeell_..I just think it’s funny that the kid frustrates you so much even though he’s super similar to another somebody we know.”

Gabriel frowned. “Who?”

Jack went silence once more, his flushed skin and giggling form pissing Gabriel off even more than usual. 

“You're gonna make me work for the answer, aren’t you?”

He smiled and tapped the tip of his nose, as if the two of them were playing charades. 

“You suck Morrison.” But nonetheless, Gabriel tried his damndest to figure out who it was the Jesse reminded him of. 

The kid wasn’t like any of them at base. He wasn’t like natural leader like Ana, he wasn’t like large and full of sunshine like Reinhardt or nor soft spoken and caring, albeit a bit begrudgingly like Angela, and he certainly wasn’t anything like Torbjorn. Maybe one of his sisters?

Apparently Jack had enough of Gabriel pondering in silence because he groaned out loud. 

“You're kidding me! You haven’t noticed?” His smug grin turned into a frown. “And here I thought you had to be  _ smart _ to lead Blackwatch.”

“Oh shut up  _ John. _ Sorry to say but there’s nobody in Blackwatch who’s as skilled_ and_ annoying as that kid.” Jack stared at him, before pinching the bridge of his nose and speaking very slowly, as if he were an exhausted teacher trying to explain a new concept to a student who just wasn’t grasping it. 

“Who do you know that is similar to the _southern_ sharpshooter you recruited with a loud personality and the skills to back it up?”

Gabriel sat in silence for ten seconds, before realizing what Jack’s insinuation and whipping his head at him, shoulders squared, jaw tense and eyes narrowed. Textbook pissed off commander look.

“Absolutely not.”

“Oh come on! You can’t deny there are some similarities!”

“Between my wife and that ingrate? No! No _ absolutel _ y _ no _ \- you know what? Fuck you for even  _ suggesting _ that they are similar!”

Jack seemed unfazed by his outburst, merely smiling and shrugging. “They're both southern.”

“So what? Lots of people are southern.”

“They're both good at shooting.”

“Because she was in the military, dumbass! That doesn’t mean-”

“Gabe your wife could shoot the wings off a fly from 50 miles away, don’t be modest, we both know it isn’t your style.” Jack poured herself another drink as he spoke. He seemed to enjoy Gabriel’s anger at his observations all too much. “All I’m saying is that they're both southern, skilled shooters with take no shit attitudes. And maybe the reason you're having so much trouble with him is because you aren’t used to having that personality type as a student rather than a ...ya know…” Jack made an awkward shimmying motion. “A _ lover.” _

“Get the fuck out Morrison.”

His friend left his office with a laugh and a wave over his shoulder. “Good night to you too Reyes. Tell her I said hello by the way.”

When Gabriel was left alone in his office, his thoughts drifted back to his wife. He missed her greatly, since the last time he was able to visit her was two months ago. He’d been so swamped with missions and stupid fucking UN meetings that he barely had time to call her, let alone visit her once more.

He thought over Jack’s words and scoffed.  _ Like hell _ that punk was like his wife. I mean sure they are both from the south, with heavy accents and wardrobes including those obnoxious goddamn hats, they're both good shots (perhaps it was favoritism but he believed his wife was a better shot than an actual child, call him bias if you will.) And yes they did both have confidence in their skills and loud personalities and big smug grins to top it all off and-

Oh. 

_ Oh shit. _

Gabriel poured himself another drink. A larger drink. Because lord knows he needed it after realizing that Jack was right. His wife was a southern shooter who’s immense snark and confidence evenly matched her amazing skills in the field. 

He opened his desk drawer and pulled out a framed photo of her. He had taken the picture just after she finished tending to their garden. She was posed with pride, dirt covered hands on her hips and smiling wide, the sun behind her shone through her hair, making her look like a down-to-earth nature goddess. He kept the photo hidden away from prying eyes, because the last thing he needed was somebody to waltz into his office and ask why he had a photo on his desk of some woman nobody knows. 

No. He needed to keep her a secret. He needed to keep her  _ safe.  _

He cracked a smile. If she heard him now she’d surely give him hell. “I’m not some little damsel in distress Reyes!” She’d snip before pointing to the scar just underneath her eye. 

“Hell, half a’ these scars I got from protecting you and Morrison’s dumbasses in the field. Don’t you go out there thinkin’ im goin’ soft, or else I’ll show you who’s the  _ real  _ boss around here.”

She was right about that. His wife was far from some innocent little lady who needed to be protected from every danger in the world. But during the omnic crisis they'd both been in too many close calls. Too many bullet that if they were just a hair to the left, too many knives that if they had been plunged in just an inch deeper, they'd be without each other for the rest of their lives. 

That wasn’t a risk Reyes was willing to take. 

But the commander was so wrapped in his mental downward spiral that he didn’t hear the spurs jingling down the hall, all the way up to his office door until it slid open. 

“Hey boss, ‘got a question for ya-”

Gabriel quickly set the photo upside down on his desk and crossed his legs. “What is it?” He snapped, doing his best to sound pissed off at the intrusion and not frantic. He hoped that Jesse was too stupid to notice the difference in his boss. 

But Mccree wasn’t born yesterday. He had been to quick to hide the photo, flipping it upside down so fast it settles with a loud  _ clank!  _ on his desk. Gabriel saw Jesse’s eyes flick to the frame and he cursed Gerard for starting his lessons his studying body language. 

Jesse pointed to the flipped photo. “What’s that?”

“Nothing that concerns you. Now if you don’t have anything important to ask-”

He lunged for the photo with such ferocity it startled his commander. 

_ “Mierda _ Mccree! Don’t take my fucking hand off with it!”

Mccree snatched the photo and took a few steps back, putting distance between the two of them as he stared at the photo with wide eyes. He let out a low whistle. “Well I’ll be.” He looked up at Gabriel, a fine pink dusting his cheeks. “This your old lady?”

That was it. He was dead. Mcree was officially dead. 

“She’s an old warbuddy.” He answered through gritted teeth. Which was not _ technically _ a lie. He tried to snatch the photo from Jesse’s grasp, but the cowboy merely scampered out of his reach once more before sending his commander a smug grin.

“So you mean to tell me she’s single?” He purred, waggling his eyebrows. Gabriel's eye twitched.

_Nobody would find his body._ Gabriel pondered. _It’d be an easy kill. Wouldn’t be that hard to do. I could just say he went out on a mission and never came back. Or maybe he went AWOL. Nobody would even miss him that much._

Jesse noticed the vein popping out on his forehead and quickly set the photo back on his desk. He’d seen Gabriel angry before, which he was just about everyday. But this? This was something stronger and Jesse didn’t want to push his luck. 

“She’s real pretty.” Gabriel had to bite his tongue to keep from saying  _ Yeah I know dipshit.  _ “You got a thing for her?”

Gabriel didn’t know whether to shoot the kid for the invasion of privacy, or laugh at him for assuming that the woman who was his wife, is actually a crush he never worked up the nerve to talk to. 

Maybe it was the endless meetings and harassing from higher ups that wore Gabriel down that night. Maybe it was the drinks he had with Jack before hand. Or maybe it was because he always had a soft spot for Mccree. Because on any other night, coming from any other agent, shit like that would've gotten earned some colorful words thrown their way along with early drill-running as punishment. 

Instead, the commander merely sighed and plopped back in his chair, swiping off his beanie to run a hand over his buzzed scalp.

“Yeah kid.” He breathed out, “Something like that.”

Jesse effectively ruined the moment with his shit-eating grin. "Didn’t take you for such a chicken when it came to the ladies, commander.” 

Gabriel pointed at the door with a cold stare. 

“Alright, alright, I’ll get outta yer hair!” He was halfway out the door before he offered his boss a big grin. “Just know if you ever need a wingman, ol’ Jesse has ya covered!”

He needed another drink.

_______

Slowly but surely Jesse became a damn good agent and though Gabriel would never admit it, a dear friend to the commander. Perhaps it was that conversation with Jack that helped Reyes soften up on the kid, or maybe it was the call with his wife he had right after it. 

Her deep laugh rang through his ears clear as day. “Well if he’s anything like me then you have your hands full honey.”

Her husband pinched the bridge of his nose. “Believe me _ I know.” _

“But I believe in you baby. You're a damn good commander, the kid just needs time to adjust and trust you. You got this Gabi.”

He shook his head, she always did know how to cheer him up. Even on their honeymoon when that bellboy was hitting on her and the employee as the front desk as an absolute ass, she kept him calm and steady through the entire ordeal with a comforting hand and soothing voice. “Thanks Cowgirl.”

“You got it sugar. Just make sure you don’t celebrate a successful mission with him the same way we do.” She purred into the phone. “Let's keep that little tradition between us handsome, alright?”

Gabriel growled into the phone, thankful that he was alone in his office as his mind was no longer full of thoughts of his wife and Mccree, but instead himself and his wife in a series of,  _ compromising  _ positions. 

“You little minx.”

She giggled. “Oh shush, you know you love it, _commander_. Now go get some rest. We both know you have an early morning.”

He thought about the meeting he had set up with Petras the next day and winced. “Yeah, you got me there. I’ll call you when I can, okay?”

“I know baby. Now go sleep, I'll still be here tomorrow.” It was a promise she made on every phone call, but no matter how many times he heard it, Gabriel still felt a deep knot in his stomach every time he hung up. 

“Sweet dreams sugar.”

“Right back at you baby.”

Gabriel was left alone once more, engulfed in the downright suffocating silence and darkness of his empty room. He climbed into his bed, the warmth of his blankets minuscule compared to that in his heart as he fell asleep to dreams of his dear wife.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After two days of endless press events and UN meetings, all Gabriel wants to do is rest. But his wife has big news that she has yet to share.

Gabriel was tired.

No. Fuck that, he was _drained._

After three days of nonstop press coverage and meetings of fake smiling at men in expensive suits whose names he didn't bother to remember all while stuffed in his god awful overwatch uniform, he was ready to kill anybody who so much as looked at him. Jack said it was needed for the world to trust Overwatch. For them to see the smiling faces that kept them safe.

Reyes thought it was a load of horse shit, but agree to disagree I guess.

That’s how he found himself trudging through the halls of the base to the mess hall with Mccree, slowly shuffling along with him.

Gabriel didn’t want to speak to anybody right now. He wanted to go to the mess hall, snag some food with no interaction, and slink into his room to sleep for at least ten hours before he even _thought_ about speaking to somebody else.

Undercover missions? Sure. A sudden ambush? That’s fine. Hostage situation? Fuck he’ll take anything over these goddamn press junkies.

Jesse turned to his commander as he stuffed his face with a burger. It had been his first time in front of all the cameras and all too eager reporters, Gabe could tell the kid hated it just as much as him. He had been with Blackwatch for about a year now, just as smug as when he joined, but with a new air of responsibility surrounding him when it was needed and the muscle to back it up.

“Hey boss?” The cowboy slurred, eyelids barely open as he bit into his burger with the energy of a sloth.  


Gabriel merely grunted at him. He was much too focused on shoving food into his mouth in hopes of soothing the headache he got from Petra’s loud voice preaching about the “greatness of Overwatch.”

“Please never make me do that again. I’d rather go to prison.”

Gabriel barked out a laugh and ruffled the kids hair. What a sight they both were. So tired and annoyed that they ignored all table manners as they ate together. “Sure thing Clint Eastwood. Now shut up and eat, it's been at least six hours since you actually had a meal.”

Jesse rolled his eyes, but took another bite nonetheless.

“Okay, _dad._”

Gabriel merely pushed the cowboy’s shoulder at his quip but he couldn’t help but feel a deep pang in his chest.

_Dad. _The word gave the commander mixed feelings.

He knew the reality of him having a child was close to zero. Most soldiers came out of SEP sterile. And while he never checked for himself,he knew the percentage and his shit luck was an answer on it's own. His father had never been around that much in his life, his parents had gotten divorced when he was around five, leaving his mother to take care of him and his four sisters. Gabriel rose up and helped his mother with anything he could, especially looking after his siblings after his father had left. She would joke that it was the first sign he was a natural born leader. His sister Mina said it was the first sign that he was a pain in the ass and a total buzzkill.

He’d be lying if he said he’d never thought about it. The thought of coming home after a long day of work to see a child (he secretly wanted a girl) waddling up with him with excitement and chubby hands reaching up to him, for him to swoop them into his arms and cover their faces in loud obnoxious smooches as they shrieked with laughter.

You would walk into the room soon after, perhaps Brutus following at your heels. The dog always seemed to be a good guardian. Following you around whenever you did work around the farm, keeping the other animals out of trouble and lead them back home when they went astray. Plus it was good to give the baby an animal companion, a playmate to guard them and give them memories to look back on.

The three of you would play as Gabriel cooked dinner. You would both tuck them in for bedtime with a kiss to their forehead and a reminder that their parents love them no matter what.

But it also made him think of funerals. Of You getting a call he never wanted you to receive. Of his child running into the living room at the sound of their mother sobbing because you just got the news that Commander Gabriel Reyes was struck down in battle. The thought of his wife and child dressed in all black at his funeral, fighting so hard to not cry in front of others but his little darling still sniffed and clutched onto their mothers dress.

A loving wife and smiling child was his dream.

But a grieving widow and fatherless child was his worst nightmare.

Maybe someday he’d be ready for it all. After he retired from Overwatch and lived with you. Doing nothing but tending to the animals and fixing up the fence while teaching his child all the needed to know with love and care.

But that was a long way down the road.

The shrill ring of Gabriel’s phone caused both of them to jump in their seats. If Gabriel wasn’t a grown ass man with a reputation of terror to keep he probably would have cried, simply because he was so exhausted of social interaction that the mere thought of picking up the phone killed a little bit more of him.

“If that’s Jack.” Jesse’s voice was sluggish, his head propped in his hand as his eyes fluttered shut. Just barely awake. “Please kill ‘em.”

The name that flashed on the screen wasn’t Jack, but yours.

“Who’s that?” Jesse squinted at Gabe’s phone, who then pulled it towards his chest with a nasty glare.

“Nobody. Now shut up I’m on the phone.”  


“Hi baby.”

Oh _sweet lord._

He nearly melted at the sound of your soft voice. He knew back in Texas it was late at night. You were no doubt in pajamas, a pair of fuzzy sweatpants and one of Gabe’s old t-shirts that you’d borrowed and refused to give back. The imagine alone was almost enough to crack the stone cold look on his face.

“Reyes here.” He replied. Gabriel had to remain neutral, talk to you like a coworker no matter how much he hated it, or else Mccree would figure out in a second.

The nineteen year old was straining his ears to pick up who was on the other line, even going to far as to lean over and press his ear to the phone, before the older man shoved him away sending him tumbling onto the cold linoleum floor.

“Uh, you alright there?” You frowned as you listened to the scuffle on the other side. You heard a voice with a southern lilt shout in surprise.

“I’m fine. Just eating, now what is it?”

You merely chuckled at his harsh words. “_Oooh,_ Somebody’s snippy today. You have an audience with you?”

“Affirmative.” He pulled pulled away from his phone and sent Jesse a cold glare. “I’ll be in my office, finish your food then get your ass to bed.”

“But-”

“That was an order, not a suggestion Mccree.” He pretended he couldn’t hear your snickering on the other line.

The cowboy deflated and took another rather angry bite out of his burger. “Yessir.” He mumbled, bits of bread falling out of his mouth as he spoke.

Gabriel walked at a leisurely pace to his office as you spoke. As much as he wanted to rush in and slam the door so he could speak freely, the last thing he wanted to do was cause suspicion. The moment the lock of his door clicked into place he felt a weight leave his shoulders.

“Fucking finally.” He breathed out, letting his shoulder’s sag as you laughed.

“Finally alone, Commander mother hen?” Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“So, you heard that?”

“Sure did!” You chirped. “It’s kinda sweet actually you know. You're like this big scary commander who’s secretly a teddy bear.”

He leaned back in his chair and chuckled. “Well don’t go spreading my secrets now, I've got a reputation to uphold you know.”

“Oh, I bet you do.” You purred into the phone, Gabriel shuddered at your tone. “Big bad Commander Reyes. If only your soldiers knew you're just as good as _taking_ orders as you are at giving them.”

Gabriel shifted in his chair, already straining against his trousers at your teasing voice and the memories of his last visit home.

“Don’t you tease me.” He groaned, you merely laughed at his displeasure. The sound brought a smile to his face. “You're absolutely evil you know. Just know next time I visit you’re gonna be in big trouble cowgirl.”

“I’m so scared.” You taunted, but even as you made fun of your husband, a familiar flair for warmth started up inside of you at the thought of seeing him again. “Actually, there’s something I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Oh?” His joking tone disappeared in seconds and was replaced with one more serious. “What’s wrong?”

You could see him clearly in your mind. Sitting in his office, leaning forward and brows furrowed in worry. “No, it’s nothing bad it’s just-” You tried desperately to force the words out of your mouth. Just two simple words that’d change his world forever. But with every passing moment your mouth felt more like sandpaper and your tongue like lead.

“You okay amoricta?” Gabriel’s concerned voice shook your out of your panicked trance. He sounded so tired, so worn down. You knew he had a lot on his plate at the moment, especially with the UN breathing down his neck and trying to maneuver through the hoops that Blackwatch had to work with to actually get things done.

He didn’t need another thing to stress him out.

“Yeah, it’s-its nothing serious.” you lie. “I just, I just miss you sugar, that’s all.”

“Baby you can tell me-”

“Goodnight Gabe.” You hung up the phone with a shaking hand and sighed. Brutus sat in front of you, brown eyes seemingly narrowed in judgement at your inability to tell Gabriel the truth.

“Oh don’t you judge me.” You snapped at the dog, who merely huffed and continued to know at his toy. “I’m gonna tell him eventually.” Your hands settled on your stomach as if to comfort the life growing inside.

“Just have to find the right time to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabe's wife is with child!!!!! Will he be happy at the news? Will being in SEP hurt the child?? Will jesse's nosy ass eventually find out and insist he be godfather?? (most likely lmao). but thank you all for the sweet comments! They mean the world to me especially since im really struggling to get Gabe's characterization right. But don't hesitate to shoot me a message or leave a comment and if you want me to do a side fic or a drabble about gabe and his wife, please send an ask to my Tumblr ( https://pettyprocrastination.tumblr.com/ ) because i'd LOVE TO! I really wanna write about these two more and even just answer some hc questions or prompts for ANYTHING pls. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter <3


End file.
